


Let You Go

by BethBoca



Series: Ryan Haywood [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBoca/pseuds/BethBoca
Summary: Ryan Haywood had lost hope after being alone for most of his life. He loved his friends, family, and job don't get him wrong, but it wasn't completely all he wanted. When Marcie comes into his life, he finds his hope. Read the story of their love here.Please take your time to read this story for it goes much deeper than the summary. I don't want to give anything away.





	1. One

Ryan always wondered what was wrong with him. He couldn't help but feel there was something wrong, anyways. Sometimes it's hard for him to shut out the voices that are in his head telling him what was wrong and what he should correct. He hid his emotions well, not wanting his friends, family, and coworkers to worry or know how he felt in case they wanted to... "help". As he walked towards the building named "Austin Coffee", he looked around to see if anyone would recognize him. While it sounded selfish and egotistical, he enjoyed having fans come up to him. They made him feel special and like nothing mattered. Until they left anyways. He internally sighed as he went into the café and waited at the counter for Abigail, the usual clerk.

"Hello!" A female rang out. "What'll it be?" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up to a girl with jet black hair in a bun through the back of her cap, bright blue eyes, and freckles covering her face. This was not Abigail.

"Hi. Is Abigail working?" He questions in hope he could be comfortable here. When the woman shakes her head, he frowns.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "But my name is Marcie and I'd be happy to help you with your order today." How could this girl be so happy? Ryan was so jealous of her glee. He sighed and nodded, telling Marcie what his usual was and paying for it before taking a seat in the corner closest to the counter. It only took seconds before his order was up. He glanced at the cup that had his name on it and his confusion came once more.

"Oh, uh, Marcie?" He calls out as the clerk begins to walk away. "This is a large I ordered a medium." He reminded her. Marcie shrugged and refused to take back the coffee.

"You looked like you could use a 'pick-me-up'. Have a good day, Ryan." He stared dumbfounded at the girl, letting her waltz away to help the next customer. Ryan walked towards the door, his steps slow as he processed what happened. Did she see right through his mask? Was he even wearing one when it mattered? His body kept forward while his brain was still lagging behind. Maybe he said something wrong to trigger it. Ryan repeated his words in his head in different tones but none of them gave away how he felt. The walk back to the office was short but it was one he took every day to clear his thoughts at times like these. He made his way into the correct office room and heard voices but didn't pay attention for if they were directed towards him. What did he do for this Marcie girl to do such a nice thing?

"Yo!" A voice calls out. "Earth to Ryan!" Ryan shoots his head up to look at the person shouting at him. "You alright there, buddy?" Jack asks. Ryan shrugs and nods before throwing on a fake grin.

"I'm good actually. Just really zoned out." He replies to the bearded man. Jack arches an eyebrow and glances at Ryan's cup.

"Since when do you get a large?"

"I didn't." Ryan admited. "The new clerk gave it to me for the price of a medium."

"So she hit on you?" Jack questioned. Ryan quickly shook his head.

"No! She was just trying to give me a nice start to my day." He tried to cover. Jack eyed him with a smirk.

"Don't be modest. You were hit on."

"No, really. I-"

"What's up?" Michael enters the room with a curious tone.

"Ryan got hit on." Jack quickly inputs. Ryan groaned and threw his head back.

"No I didn't!"

"Oo, what's her name?" Michael urges the teasing on as Ryan begins to grow more annoyed.

"Her name is Marcie and she didn't hit on me."

"Then why do you know her name?"

"Because she said it when I asked where Abigail was."

"So do you like Abigail?"

"Oh my god I'm gonna murder you both if you don't shut up." Ryan growls. The two other men start laughing before turning back to their computers. "I hate you guys..." But as Ryan turned back to his screen, he couldn't help wondering- was he hit on?

-

Work went as usual for Ryan: Video games, Podcasts, and Streams. The whole day wasn't usual, however. He never stopped wondering about Marcie. He had the urge to see her again. At the thought his heart thudded harshly and he shook his head as he sat in his car's driver's seat. That was ridiculous. He just met the girl and knew absolutely nothing about her. Wasn't that how it was supposed to start, though? Knowing nothing about each other to ordering each other's food? It's been so long since he's acknowledged anything romantic. His mind raced with thoughts of anxiety and anger at himself. Just as he placed his hands and head on the steering wheel, another thought came through the crowd of bad.  _Go for it._ He looked down at the floorboard and sighed.  _What are you gonna lose? You didn't build a friendship first so you won't lose a friend._ Ryan starts the car.  _She's not a co-worker. Go for it._ Before he realized what he was doing, the car was headed towards that same coffee shop that started this whole mess. The car stopped outside in the parking lot as Ryan stared at the building. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty either. His eyes scanned the employees and he saw the girl was no where in sight. Maybe she was off. As he let out a sigh of relief and reached for the keys, he saw a glimpse of black hair in the window. Sure enough, Marcie stood there with a big smile on her face. How was she always smiling. Ryan observed as she looked at another co-worker, whom was speaking to her, and laughed. He couldn't help but tug the corner of his mouth up in a short-lived grin. As he did this, he realized just how creepy this must have been; a man she served this morning now watching her working later in the day. He shook his head and stepped out of the vehicle. Deep breaths came and went in his body when he reached the door. With one good pull he hears the bell above him chime. Two people look over, one of them being Marcie. He smiles lightly at her as she greets him with a larger one.

"Hi!" She says quickly. "I think I remember you..." She approaches the counter. "Ryan?" He laughs lightly and nods.

"Yeah that's right."

"Same as before?" Her question confused him before he realized why she asked it.

"Oh! Uh, sure." He replies. She arches an eyebrow and playfully squints at him.

"Why do I feel like you never tried anything new?" 

"I've tried new things."

"Oh yeah?" She questions. "Like what?" Ryan is silent and she laughs lightly. "Exactly. How about I order you up a taste test of my favorite drink?"

"I don't know..."

"Too late." Marcie turns away from him and goes to the drink mixing counter. Ryan stepped back from the counter to wait for his experimental drink to arrive, but the whole time he was watching her in awe. She was so outgoing and fearless... As he was lost in thought, Marcie was finished and reaching over to hand him the coffee. "Drink up, Ryan." He takes the cup and sniffs it. The smell of chocolate caked his nostrils and he hummed in pleasure before taking a sip. It was creamy yet thick and thin at the same time. The smell of chocolate was just as strong as the flavor and there was a small hint of mint but only as an aftertaste. He glances to Marcie, whom was watching with anticipation. "Well?"

"This is pretty damn good." He admits with a small smile. "I think I might have a new favorite." Marcie grins widely.

"Great! It's also cheaper than what you get. But if you want it made the same way you gotta order it only when I'm here, alright?" The man laughs lightly and nods.

"Alright. I'll take a medium." Before her finger taps the screen, Marcie looks up and arches an eyebrow. "Uh... Large?" She smirks and punches in the order while Ryan can't believe what he's doing. He's never been so easily manipulated. What was this girl doing to him? All he knew was how she looked and her name. How did she have such an affect on him? As his drink was paid for and in the process of being made, his mind raced. Was he gonna ask her out? Probably not. He was a stranger and she was honestly just doing her job: pleasing the customer. Marcie returned to Ryan in just moments with his drink. As he took it, she leaned onto the counter.

"You don't try things often, do you?" She asks.

"Wasn't that obvious?" He replies. She giggles and nods.

"How about a training exercise?" He glances to her in curiosity. "Tell me what is on your mind this very second." He felt his heart thud heavily and he shrugged.

"Honestly?" She nods and Ryan sighs. "Well, I was honestly gonna ask you out but I-"

"Okay." He pauses and freezes as he glances at her.

"W-what?"

"I said okay." Her tone didn't change. "I'll go on a date with you."

"But why?" Once the words slipped from his mouth he regretted them. "I mean, you barely know me." The woman shrugs with a wide smile.

"Let's just say life is too short." With her words he felt a ping in his chest. All along he knew that quote would come to him in a way he'd finally recognize. Now it has but in the eyes of a stranger named Marcie.

"Well alright then!" He says with uncontrolled excitement. "When do you have off next?"

"I have off Saturday."

"How about I pick you up at six?"

"Perfect. See you then, Ryan." She walks from the counter to help the customer who just walked in, leaving Ryan dumbfounded by what had just happened.


	2. Two

Ryan straightened his tee shirt for the sixth time while wondering if he was too casually dressed. He talked to the voices in his head to calm them and himself before agreeing he was dressed fine. He pulled up in front of the building that Marcie wrote down the address for and stepped out of the vehicle. With a deep and nervous breath, he knocks on the door. It only takes a moment before Marcie appears in front of him in a simple and casual outing dress; It was black with a white doll collar on the neck. She had minimum make-up on but it was more than she wore to work. Her lips were colored a deep wine red and her eyelids were covered with a smoky look. Her black hair was pinned and straightened to one side of her head. Simple black heels incased her feet as well. Ryan started to second guess his black tee, dark jeans, and nice dress boots.

"Ready?" Marcie questions. Ryan smiles lightly and nods, curving his arm to leave a gap to slip her own arm through. She accepts, leaving Ryan to lead her to the car. Once he lends her a hand into the car and makes it to the other side he starts up the car.

"So I know the cliché first date is either dinner, a movie, or both, but I had something else in mind." Ryan says whilst driving from Marcie's home. He had been planning this date between the time he asked her to today. He knew a girl like this deserved the best.

"Oh really?" Her tone was with excitement yet curiosity. "Tell me, Ryan, what  _do_ you have planned for tonight?" He suddenly turns nervous and clears his throat.

"Well, I uh... I thought maybe I'd take you to see the lights."

"What lights?"

"The Christmas Lights just outside of Eastern Austin." He can see Marcie smirk with an arched eyebrow from his side-eye. "I just thought I'd try something new for once."

"Well I am very proud of you." She says with a smile. He grins gently as silence falls in the vehicle. "My last name is Dorhan." Ryan furrows his brow in confusion before he realizes that neither of them acknowledged each other's last names.

"Duran?"

"Kind of. It's spelled D-O-R-H-A-N but it's pronounced without the H. So Doran pretty much." He nods in understanding.

"Mine's Haywood. Like Hey, Wood." Marcie laughs at this, letting Ryan hear her laugh for the first time. There was the tiniest squeak at the end that he would probably find slightly annoying from anyone else but her.

"I'll start greeting you as Wood then."

"Oh god, please don't." He laughs out. She shrugs with the same cute laugh echoing in the car again.

"I just might."

"If you do I might hate you." He says jokingly. They both let their laughs die out as the atmosphere feels good and light. The lights can be seen from the distance causing Ryan to get nervous again. What if she doesn't like it? She probably wouldn't tell him and he'd have to find out the hard way when she didn't call/text him next or when she never wants to see him again. Because of these thoughts, his head went into a quick moment of despair; Until he heard Marcie gasp beside him. The car comes to a stop in front of the lights that were lined up in a row with a theme in every part of them. The glow reflected off Marcie's face and the dashboard of the car. Seeing how she looked at the lights made Ryan know for sure his choice was a solid one. Marcie steps out of the vehicle with Ryan before running to the lights.

"Ryan, this is amazing!" He smiles lightly while she admires each and every light. "How are you not ecstatic right now?" Ryan laughs before shrugging.

"I mean, they _are_ amazing."

"Come on then." She says loudly. When he stares at her with a furrowed brow she sighs. "Show me how amazing they are! Look at these lights and see that out of all of Austin these are the beautiful things you found. These are what you find beautiful." As Marcie spoke, he stared at the lights and slowly began to try and see them the way she did. The lights he saw before as just lights were now miniature stars that shone every bit of beauty they could. They made all types of constellations and shapes that were unexplainable at times. "Tell me these aren't beautiful." He shrugs and smiles.

"I can't say it." He replies to her command. Marcie's face splits into a grin and she turns back to the beautiful scene. As she stares at them and walks around the lights, Ryan can't help but want to tell her something he knew was risky. Then again, she  _was_ risky and it was her trying to make him risky as well. "I think you're just as beautiful." Marcie turns her head and even though it wasn't cold, her nose and cheeks were a bright red.

"Thank you, Ryan." Her voice was soft along with her smile. "I think you're quite handsome yourself." His chuckle rumbles his chest and he shrugs.

"Thanks." After a long moment of Marcie admiring the lights more and Ryan admiring her, she comes back to him at the hood of the car.

"So tell my more about yourself, Wood." He chuckles at the playful nickname and shrugs.

"Well I'm thirty-seven, lived in Autin for about 10 years now, and I work at a company called Rooster Teeth."

"You mean that programming and television company that always has people outside taking pictures?" She questions. He nods and she smirks. "You must be famous then." With a small laugh he shrugs.

"I mean, what do you think famous is?"

"I think even just two people you don't know wanting your picture is fame." She tells him.

"Then I'm famous." They share a small laugh and Marcie looks to the lights while Ryan stares at her in the meantime.

"So what is planned for the second date?" His ears perked up at her words and he smiled wide, trying to hide his excitement.

"There's gonna be a second date?" He questions. She looks to him with a smirk.

"You brought me to see beautiful Christmas lights and called me beautiful without it being to get in my pants. Yes, there is for sure a second date, Haywood."


	3. Three

"So?" Jack asks, turning to Ryan as soon as he sat in his chair. "How was the date?"

"It went super well, actually. She said there would for sure be another one." Ryan couldn't help but show his smile no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Well how are you gonna outdo the last one?" He questions. "You said you went all out with the lights idea." Ryan shrugs and clicks on his edits on the computer.

"By the way this girl acts, I don' have to outdo the last one."

"Don't be too sure just in case she actually is that way." Now that Jack said it, it did make Ryan worry she actually was one of those types. Would she expect something big and beautiful again? Would- His thought process stopped when his phone vibrated with a text beside him. Marcie's name flashed on the screen and he quickly opened the message.

_Saturday was great. What do you say that we go to breakfast before we work Wednesday?_

Well those nerves vanished.

"She just suggested we go to breakfast Wednesday before work." Ryan tells Jack. Jack hums and smirks.

"Well looks like you got nothing to worry about then." Silence fills the room again and Ryan can't help but smile.

_Sounds great. What time?_

_How about 8? We don't have to go to a diner. Fast food is cool too._

Did Ryan even have to worry? This girl was perfect for his type of vibe and yet he didn't even know it until now. She was simple and quick to the point. She didn't want much from anyone. Just a bit of attention... He replies back positively and continues his work with a better mood.

-

When Ryan got home, He was greeted by his dog, Daisy.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Hungry?" Daisy licks at his hands with her tail wagging so hard it shakes her whole body. Ryan checks her food dish and sees she wasn' hungry for long as there were still fresh bits of food at the bottom of the dish. He refills it and she digs her snout into it before taking a break for water and returning to her food. After removing his shoes, he kicks back on the sofa with a loud outward breath. Daisy jumps up on there with him. Her wet jowls put a damp spot on his pants but Ryan doesn't mind it. He rests there with his loyal Daisy with his eyes closed. He feels a vibration in his pocket and digs out his cell to see a message from Marcie.

_So how was work?_

_Pretty good to be honest with you. How about yours?_

_I had a pretty bad day because my boss got inspection and while they were there I spilled coffee on one of them._

_How can I help you feel better?_

_I don't know I just wanted to vent I guess. So whatchya doin?_

_Just sitting with Daisy, my dog._

_OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A DOG? I DEMAND PHOTOS._

Ryan laughs and stretches out his phone to take a photo of Daisy asleep on his lap. After sending it, it takes a moment for Marcie to react. She called as her response.

"Hello?" Ryan answers.

"Okay I expected a small dog like a lap dog." Marcie replies to his greeting. "Not a German Sheppard."

"She acts like one I can tell you that." Ryan says with a chuckle. His hand falls onto Daisy's head as she lets out a deep sigh.

"Am I going to meet her?"

"Are you using me for my dog?" He questions jokingly.

"Only if she is cuter that you will I ever use you for your dog." Marcie pauses. "So yes." They both share a laugh. "No but really, will I get to meet her? I have a Pit that would love her. She plays with all sorts of dogs."

"That sounds like it could be fun. Like a puppy play date."

"How does Sunday sound?" She questions. "I work Saturday and you work the weekdays so it' kind of the only option for me."

"That should be fine. I'l be sure to get Daisy excited to meet..." Ryan trailed to try and hint that he was unaware of Marcie's dog's name.

"Rayla."

"She will be happy to meet Rayla." It was about forty-five more minutes before both Marcie and Ryan had grown tired from their days. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Daisy jumped down from the couch when Ryan moved to stand and in habit follows him to the bedroom where she laid at the foot of the bed like she did every night. After stripping down for bed, Ryan crawls into bed himself and switches off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ryan is younger in this to fit the age behaviors and slang.


	4. Four

Marcie has been over at least three times this week to see Ryan's pup, and probably him, too. It was strange how casual everything felt with her. His depressive state has left the building for now but he knows it' only a matter of time before it returns. Marcie would vent to him about work and struggles in general like her power being mistakenly turned off because they thought she didn't pay the bill but she had proof that she did. Ryan would return the favor by venting to her as well with the same ideas. Right now, Ryan was getting ready for their second date. This time Marcie had planned it. He didn't see the harm in her taking control of it since she seems to enjoy having decisions in everything. After combing back his stray hairs and trimming his beard, he was completely groomed and ready. He throws on a simple V-Neck with a jean jacket to beat the chilly Austin air and a pair of dark jeans. He grabs his wallet and keys before locking the door behind himself.

"Well you look handsome as hell." The familiar voice of Marcie startles him as he spins to find her. His eyes land on her figure leaning on her vehicle behind his truck.

"T-thank you." Ryan manages to stutter out at his surprise of her. Now he takes the time to view her own outfit. She wore a short black casual dress with converse and a light, acid-washed denim jacket. Her hair was straight and parted down the middle. Not many people can pull off the "down-the-middle" look but boy, did she fuckin' rock it. Her make-up was moderate but complimented every part of her. It's not like she needed it, anyways. If she wanted to wear it, though, that was her choice and Ryan wasn't going to protest. "You're looking gorgeous yourself." Marcie giggles lightly at this and shrugs.

"It took me two hours to get ready so damn I'd hope so."

"Two hours?"

"Well, sort of." She smiles wide and wraps her arms around Ryan's waist. "I was laying in bed after my shower for almost an hour. Do you think that counts?" He smiles down at her and nods.

"I think that counts enough." Ryan answers as he hugs her tightly. "So where to, Ma'lady?"

"I was thinking we could go to the park and play on the playground." After a quick thought, that really didn't have much in it, he nods.

"Sounds perfect." Her face lights up, clearly not thinking he would go for it. "What are we waiting for?" Then, just as if he asked a child, Marcie bolted for her car and practically dove into the driver's seat while turning on the vehicle. Her head peeked out the window to look at Ryan.

"Come on, Wood!" She shouts. He can't help but laugh at her cute excitement and rushes to the passenger's side. Khalid plays quietly through her radio with the windows staying down while she drove out of his driveway. "Do you like Khalid?"

"Honestly?" He questions.

"Honesty is all I am expecting to get from you, sir."

"Then um... He's alright?" Marcie shrugs and nods.

"Can't force someone to like someone." She comments. "What songs you heard from him?"

"Um..." Ryan thinks for a moment. "Young, Dumb, and Broke. I think I've heard this one, too." Location can be heard as he points at the radio.

"Well here." Marcie gives him her phone while keeping her eyes on the road. "Play whatever you'd like. Passcode is 1128." He nods and does as told, looking at the playlist she had open already. His eyes land on Panic! At The Disco's King of the Clouds. Once it plays, Marcie breaks into a gleeful state. "Oh my god I love this song when I'm vibing!"

"Vibing?" Ryan questions.

"Okay so that just made me realize we might have a bigger age gap than I thought." She laughs out. "Ryan, I am twenty-nine."

"Well I am thirty-seven, remember?" Ryan frowns. "I'm almost ten years older than you..." When his voice trails, Marcie clicks her tongue and waves off his words.

"Who cares. We could be twenty years apart and as long as we're happy and healthy who gives a fuck. It's our choice to make it work." Something always made Ryan feel so amazed by her. Was it her smile? Her way with words? Her old soul with wisdom trailing it? Whatever it was, he loved it. Ever since the first day they met he always felt something with her. People always comment on soul mates or sparks but whatever this was made him believe there was something else out there. His train of thought was crashed by Marcie stepping out of the car. He hadn't even realized they had arrived at the park. She made a break for the swings and he could see her under the lights that lit up the whole park. She beckoned for him to follow and smiled wide while swinging her legs to push herself on the little black swing. Other people were in the park either skateboarding or hanging out with friends but they were all younger than the both of them. He pushed past the sudden insecurities to reunite with Marcie on his own swing.

"I bet I can reach the top before you!" She shouts while pumping her legs faster.

"Okay but that's only because you got a head start." Ryan comments.

"Not my fault you were stuck admiring my beauty." Even though there was joking in her voice she knew how right she was. She knew damn well he was stuck staring at her from the passenger's seat.

"I can't help it." He shrugs. "Always admire works of art."

"Okay, you got me. I'm a mouse and I always go for cheese." They share a laugh before finally racing to the top of the swing set. It takes about three minutes but Ryan wins miraculously. "You cheated."

"On a swing set?"

"Yep." Marcie pops the 'P' at the end. "I don't know how but you did." Ryan playfully rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

"I am still twenty-nine do not call me ma'am." She warns with a half-joking tone.

"Yes, ma'am." She smacks his shoulder lightly, resulting in Ryan faking a giant pain and falling to the ground dramatically. "Oh my, I've been wounded." He reaches to his chest and curls into a fetal position. "My heart. My soul."

"Boy you better stand your ass up." Marcie laughs. "Wow you must be an actor, too." He stands with a grunt.

"Did I mention I was once a model as well?" He says, wiping off the grass and dirt from his clothing.

"Awe, my little playgirl model!"

"Wha- No!" They share a loud laugh and he clears his throat. "I was in a small magazine shoot."

"I must see this shit." In no time she is pulling out her cell and googling said images. "Oh my god." Suddenly she bursts into laughter and scrolls through the images. "You look so cute and innocent!"

"Okay, ha-ha!" Ryan can't help but laugh as well. "You suck. I still look cute." After stopping her laughing fit, Marcie shrugs and wipes her eyes.

"Eh."

"What do you mean 'Eh'?" He questions. "I'm hot as shit!"

"Again, eh." His eyes role and he wraps his arm over Marcie's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" His arm tightens into a headlock. "Who's 'eh' now?" She squeals with a giggle and begins twisting her body to slip out of the loose headlock he pulled. Once freed, she leaps onto his back. He was taken by surprise at first but was able to keep his balance and reposition her better on him. Ryan walks forward and spins with her, making her yell out in glee. They reach the biggest tree in the lot and he sets her down. He stares down at her bright blue eyes and can't help but smile softly.

"What?" She asks, curious but knowing what he was staring at.

"You're so damn beautiful, you know that?"

"Well duh." She says jokingly, flicking one side of her hair back like a fake diva. He chuckles lightly but pushes the hair behind her ear.

"No, really." His voice suddenly went low and quiet. "You are extremely beautiful. No matter what you wear I enjoy the way you look." Marcie's face reddens in a blushing rose color as she grabs Ryan's shirt collar and pulls him to her, pressing her lips on his. He doesn't hesitate to return the kiss, waiting for this moment to arrive; He feels they've waited long enough for it. He's sure Marcie felt the same way. When the kiss was broken, he saw something switch in her eyes. It almost looked... Sad. Before he could ask, they switched back to bright and colorful. He snapped out of it and smiled. "That's my job." She laughs lightly and shrugs.

"You should know by now I'm very outgoing and fearless. I go for things." She reminds him. "Even when I really shouldn't..." Her eyes flickered again but once more he was unable to ask before they went back to normal. "We should go. I'm starving." Ryan followed her slowly to the car and watched as she acted like nothing phased her.


	5. Five

It bothered Ryan. It bothered him so much. What was she meaning? Was she hiding something from him? It was causing an itch in his soul to find out the secret she kept. He tried asking her if she was okay, but every time he would melt because she would just smile at him sweetly and shrug while saying the usual "yeah fine, why". She had him wrapped around her fingers- all ten of them. It's been a month now that they have been seeing each other. Marcie still hadn't met any of the co-workers Ryan told stories about, but today she was determined to since she was off the one time he went to work. Every time the office door opened he would feel his heart skip and find himself peeking over the monitors to make sure it wasn't Marcie. This was a big step in their relationship and it was gonna be a deal breaker if she couldn't get with his group since they actually hung out quite a lot outside of work. The door opens again and this time, he was right to look. Ryan stands so fast his chair falls backwards onto Alfredo, their newest main room worker.

"What the-" Alfredo starts but is cut off by Ryan, whom was now gripping Marcie's hand as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Guys, uh, this is Marcie." He says quickly. If he could see himself, he knows he looked like a child showing off his newest toy in class to all his friends. Marcie raises a hand and waves simply with a giant grin.

"Hey!" She greets cheerfully. Michael and Jeremy turn around to look at her and wave back while Geoff, Jack, Alfredo, and Trevor all greet her from where they sat. Lindsay stands from her desk and hops over to examine Marcie.

"So  _you're_ Marcie!" She says. "Ryan won't shut up about you sometimes..." Ryan glares at her with a reddening face while Marcie just coos at him.

"Awe, Wood!" She laughs out, using his nickname. Jeremy arches an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Wood?" There was so much sexual innuendos in that one word but Ryan pushes it off quickly.

"Because of the name Haywood..." He trails and Jeremy hums in disbelief and stands from his chair.

"Well, anyways, my name is Jeremy. I'm the coolest one here if I'm being honest." Marcie laughs lightly and takes his hand in a heavy shake.

"I mean, I think I can tell you're the coolest." She comments. "Sweet Spyro collection." She points to his computer desk, which is littered with Spyro themed items fans had sent and some he had bought for himself.

"Okay, uh, yeah. Definitely a keeper, Ryan." Marcie laughs while Ryan just smiles wide at Jeremy's words.

"So how did you end up with Rye bread?" Lindsay questions.

"I took a risk." Marcie replies with a small shrug. "Plus, he was cute so when he asked me out I was like 'alright, yeah I could work with this'." Ryan could feel his cheeks heating up and quickly changed the subject.

"So Marcie loves to play games, too." He spurts out. Michael spins around in his chair again and glances to Marcie.

"Your answer to this question is the deal-breaker for if you will be good friends with me or just 'Ryan's girl'- What game is your all-time favorite? Like, childhood nostalgia and all."

"Oh that's an easy one: Mario Bros." Michael smiles and nods.

"You have passed the test." Marcie just laughs again and looks to Ryan.

"Did you still wanna head to lunch?" Ryan glances at the watch he wore and nods.

"Of course." He replies. Marcie waves to all of the people in the room and exits with Ryan following close behind her. "They liked you."

"And how do you know that?"

"They usually are real kind to everyone but if they act like you are just a new crew member they are kind of honest. Like Michael for example." Marcie smiles and nods.

"Right." She says. "I see now." The walk to the car is quiet afterwards and the only thing on Ryan's mind in that dead noise is what she meant the other night at the park. His body took over the motions of what was going on while his mind tried to process and think about everything. The truck pulled up to a burger joint not too far from the office and the engine cut off. Marcie began to exit the vehicle, signaling Ryan to follow. Marcie had handed money to the dazed man, even when he told her he'd pay. She decided to refuse and pay for herself at least. Ryan gave in and let her feel accomplished by ordering her food and paying separate. After taking their seat, he played with the straw in his drink. Marcie was about to speak when a woman's voice called for her, but it wasn't for the food.

"Diane?" Marcie questions, snapping Ryan into attention. A woman with eyes just like Marcie's but with dark auburn hair hugs his date and smiles wide.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Diane, he pieced together, says. "Why don't you ever answer my calls?" When it looked like Marcie had gotten uncomfortable, Diane looks at Ryan and then back to Marcie.

"Diane, this is Ryan." Marcie explains quickly to change the subject. "Ryan, this is my sister, Diane." Sister? She never mentioned her family much...

"How long have ya'll been friends? I don't recognize you."

"We're actually dating." Ryan corrects with an awkward smile. Diane's face changes to annoyance as she grabs Marcie's hand.

"I need to talk to you for a second." She says lowly. "You know, to catch up." Marcie mouths an apology to Ryan but reluctantly follows her sister. While the two were conversing, tensely it seemed, in the corner of the restaurant Ryan heard their orders being called. Why did she never answer any of her sister's calls? Ryan places the food on the table and retakes his seat, trying to wait to eat for Marcie and continuing to glance over at the two women every now and then. Suddenly, the conversations emotions seemed to take a turn as Diane looked just plain angry and Marcie was distressed and a bit saddened. Diane said something to her quickly and then walked out of the building. Marcie stood there for a moment and finally returned to the table.

"Everything okay?" Ryan whispers, not wanting the restaurant to hear his worry and become nosy.

"Ryan..." Her voice was low and shattering to his heart. Something was deeply wrong and he wanted to help her. "I'm sorry..." She sighs out.

"Marcie, you can trust me, okay?" Suddenly she stands and shakes her head.

"I can't do this with you anymore." Pain rinsed over his body and he just stared at her.

"W-what?" He whispers. "Please, just sit back down and tell me why." Marcie didn't sit back down. She didn't tell him why. She just grabbed her food and left without any other word. Ryan just sat there, watching her leave. He could see her enter a car with her sister and the car speeds off. What did he do wrong?

-

Ryan returned to work in a slump. The first one to notice was Alfredo.

"Woah, Buddy, what's got you down?" He asks immediately. This causes the attention of the others to be given to Ryan unwantedly. He takes his seat and opens his computer up again.

"I don't know what's going on." His voice was close to breaking. Now everyone had paused what they were doing to listen to Ryan. "Marcie and I were having a good time at lunch and she ran into a sister I didn't even know she had. Well said sister and her talked for a minute and when she left, Marcie came back to the table and just got up, said she couldn't be with me anymore, and walked out." Ryan stared at his computer background for a good while before anyone spoke up.

"Have you tried calling her?" Gavin wonders.

"She wouldn't answer."

"It's worth a shot." Ryan sighs and grabs his phone, slowly going to Marcie's contact and ringing it up. It took three rings before his hope fell deeper.

"See? She-"

"Ryan." Marcie's voice came through the speaker in his ear and he paused.

"Marcie." He didn't know what to say. Well, he did, but he didn't know what to even start with. "I just... What?" His voice was so exasperated and everyone including Marcie knew what he meant.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just... I had to cut this off. Diane was right."

"Diane doesn't control your life. Why are you listening to her?" He argues. "Aren't you all about taking hold of your own future?"

"Can we talk about this after you're off work?" She whispers through the phone. "I want to say what I have to say in person." Ryan pauses and sighs.

"Okay."

"Thank you." With a moment of silence, the phone clicks off. Ryan puts his head on his desk and groans in frustration.

"How'd that go?" Geoff speaks up from the right side of him. Ryan's head lifts back up and he runs a hand through his hair.

"She wants to talk about this after work. That way it's in person."

"She couldn't do it at lunch?"

"Well apparently her sister is behind all this mess so I'm gonna just wait and see I guess."

"Are you sure you aren't getting into any teenage drama?" Ryan shakes his head with a small smile.

"I'm not getting into any teenage anything, Geoff."

"Good cause you are way past teen stuff."

"Thanks for the reminder." everyone begins to slowly return to their work.

"Just keep your head up, Rye." Lindsay mentions over the silence settling in the room. "We got you." He grins at her words and nods.

"Thank you, guys." He logs into his computer, getting back into his own work project to pass the time to get to Marcie. It was eating him inside. This must have been what she meant. What she meant by when she shouldn't do something so committed. Well, Ryan didn't care. He wanted to commit even if she didn't. He didn't mind waiting for her.


End file.
